After the War
by Nebulous the Nightwing
Summary: This thrilling tale is about what happens after the war of the seven kingdoms- Sand, Ice, Sea, Rian, Mud, Sky, Night; two young dragons fall in love, and a mysterious dragonet must save them all. based on the Wings of Fire series by Tui T. Sutherland enjoy! REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! thank you!
1. Prologue

After the war... **this first part is short-a babble or first draft. REVIEW! P.S this draft is part into the next Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Starflight sat alone-forlorn- on a platform overlooking the marvelous rainforest; the air was sticky humid and wet, the sound of croaking frogs, buzzing bugs, shrill birds filled the rainforest with life.<p>

_I wonder where Sunny is, __Sleeping probably._

Always a thought in his head.

_What would she think of this; so many things trying to tear us five apart-and throughout all odds we are still alive-together- she would think._

_Will Sunny ever love me?_

He sat there looking into the three moons hazy light. He wished he could see the moons again he remembered back to when he was in the caves, looking into the sky through the hole, wishing that he could fly up there with the moon's light on his back, and as he sat there his heart sinking, he wondered.

_Fatespeaker-she deserves me, for all of the things shes done for me!_

_But I don't know if I'll ever love her. Three moons!_

A tear slid through his scales-for he did not need to wear the herbal leaves any more, for a few months ago he was blinded by the Nightwing's volcano erupting, the thought was like it was yesterday, still burnt in his memory like the burns along his face.

"There he is" Starflight heard a voice-rough, he wondered if it was some passing Nightwings.

"SHH" a voice hissed accusingly "he isn't asleep!" Starflight whirled around wished he could see the dragons who just spoke.

Instant as lightning his mouth was gagged and wings pinned behind his back and clamped.

Lifted into the air he tried to scream "Mrphh! Mmmppphh!" he tried but failed, his claws slicing at the air for anything he could try to hold himself steady with.

"He's a feisty one!" one of the voices roared. "I would be very unhappy if I lugged this beast to queen Scarlet and he wasn't that Nightwing dragonet."

_SKYWINGS!_

The thought slammed into his head-to Scarlet and Peril- if Peril was at the fortress; without scarlet- she must not know the whereabouts of Scarlet.

Scarlet is hunting us, and has taken back the Skywing kingdom!

_I have to warn the others!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>thank you readers Remember to REVIEW and thank you to reviewers. also <em>please keep on reading I hope you will like the next ones better also every review I get makes my day and can help me get better at this!**

**Disclaimer: Nebulous does not own Wings of Fire.**


	2. A Frozen Heart

Sunny woke up. Flew out of bed-literally- and started breathing hard, the wood of the cabin creaking under her feet.

_What a nightmare._

She thought suddenly of Starflight. She didn't see him go to bed last night, she had left him on a platform, but which one? there are so many! she thought wondering if she could remember, but she wasn't like Starflight.

_Poor dragon, _she thought_, he has been through a lot lately._

_he's probably okay, _she though, _probably needed some time alone_.

So she flew out of the cabin fresh smells wafting through out the jungle, a blue frog croaked in front of her "Gaah," she yelped "SHOO, froggy" she hissed, the frog croaked again and hopped away into the underbrush, its slimy body flashing in the sunrise.

she flew above the Jungle towards Glory's hut.

as she flew in she saw Glory standing there giving orders to some dragons, "Glory?" Sunny asked "do you have time?" Glory glanced over at Sunny

"Yes, what is it?" She replied

"It's Starflight, I haven't seen him yet, I was just wondering if you've seen him."

"No" Glory said hurriedly and went to work again ordering dragons, Sunny was pretty sure she heard her sigh.

She glided, just brushing the tips of the trees, keeping a keen eye on the forest, which was hard considering all of the dragons swirling around in the rain forest.

No sign of Starflight anywhere.

Later that day, they sat around a table, eating fruits and fresh prey, Sunny asked, but no one new, she wondered why she Started thinking of Starflight in the first place.

_Sunny you know._ A voice in her head called out, and as she bit into a lizard, its juices soaking into her tongue she let last nights dream come over her.

The sky was so black the, only figures looming in the horizon was the three moons, each one was full, little silver droplets splashed around. The rain was powerful, but as wonderful as the moons where themselves, she looked around her, the rain forest below her rippled like a reflection, she was perched in a hammock swinging perilously over the brush. She looked out and saw a figure, sitting, shoulder slumped on a platform. As Sunny jumped off the hammock the rain came down harder, a hurricane flew around her and shattered the image of the rain forest below her, the green hues flying everywhere like when you swish your tail through a puddle. suddenly a gale force so strong shattered her speed and she began to lose altitude, the tumbled down, the wind whipping through her scales, and she plunged into the murk below. as she gasped for air a cold substance filled her lungs, and she coughed it out, but she was surrounded by a liquid, so cold her heart began to freeze, she flapped her wings propelling herself up, until she shot out of the forest, she zoomed towards the figure, dodging gusts and gales and pushing herself forward, she eventually reached the dragon, who was sobbing, his scales where burnt and his eyes where closed, Starflight. As she got closer she sat next to him, saying encouraging words, until he stopped sobbing, and as he cried less, the storm died down. They sat there for a while, the moons shining down into there eyes, Sunny felt a tear slip loose, and tumble down her scales. Suddenly Starflight slipped on the wet wood and he was left dangling from one arm. Sunny crouched next to him and held her arm out to grasp, but Starflight tried and his hand past through, his other talons slipped and he started to plummet downwards, he flapped his wings, but a gale shot out and dislocated a wing, he flapped helplessly with the other, but to no avail, he looked at her one more time before his head smashed against a rock. Starflight was dead. She flew down next to his body and sobbed, she wailed and cried for the rest of the night.

later as she flew out of the eating den she looked around for Starflight, he normally would eat with the rest of the group, but sometimes he would eat with his father, Mastermind, or Fierceteeth, his sister. She flew to the Nightwing colony, which now lives peacefully with the rain wings, most of the Nightwings accepted Glory as their queen, but a few would try to entice the crowd into a rampage, which would end with most of them unconscious with a tranq dart sticking out of their necks. She saw Greatness, who never wanted to be queen, but was willing to help out. Greatness directed certain groups of Nightwings to the hunting area, and stopped a few who went willing to wait. Sunny narrowed in on a little tree-fort and knocked on the door. To Sunny's surprise it was Fierceteeth who answered the door. Inside was a mess of papers and trinkets. No sign of Starflight anywhere in the camp.

As she flew home she wondered what could have happened to Starflight. she ran through the possibilities, like, where could he have gone, which Sunny scratched of the list, since she already checked where he could have gone. What could have happened to him? he could have gotten lost or... ther was another possibility, but it was so horrific that Sunny didn't dare think about it, but it was the only thing that could have happened.

Scarlet has Starflight!

Scarlet must have taken over the Skywing kingdom and ordered for us to be captured after the war!

_I have to warn the others._

_But first I must save Starflight of he will die for sure!_

She waited for a second something telling her to hold go back, to stay and . _NO_. She thought she must save Starflight.

So she flew over the desert once deserted now buzzing with life sandwings in the air but she didn't stop.

"I must rescue Starflight" she encouraged herself.

When she saw the top of Jade Jade Mountain soaring over the horizon she flew past it its huge peaks and multiple caves, now buzzing with action-she saw dragons working on the mountain. She longed to go talk to her father, Stonemover or Thorn,her mother, but she had to hurry

Or Starflight could die.

When the kingdom of the Skywings was in view she shuddered remembering being caged and taunted.

She stopped flapping in mid-air and turned around tears spilling off her scales as she flew, she flew right into a large Sandwing, but she just flew right past it.

She felt a hand grasp her shoulder "Sunny, what's the matter?" it asked, it's voice she recognized.

"Sixclaws?" her voice asked through rivers of tears, her breath shortening to gasps and the pulse of blood roaring in her ears. "Its Starflight! he was kidnapped and... And I don't know what to do!" she wailed

"fight for what you belive, like you did before. look at what happend! it's your choice though." his voice rumbling, but kind.

_He's right, look at what you guys did, you saved Prryia, your Mom is now queen and all the tribes of Prryia are now friendly to each other._

now she turned around, determined to save Starflight.

She pushed forward her mind screaming _NO DON'T DO IT _but she ignored it, then she trembled.

When she finally reached the arena she gasped in horror.

"STARFLIGHT!" she screamed; in the arena was an Icewing inhaling, the dusty arena was covered in frost...

The Icewing exhaled in a fast puff ice swirling in the air, but just then Starflight exhaled fire to counteract but the ice slowly snuffed out his breath.

As the frost started to cover his scales, Sunny dove.

As she touched down tears spilt down her cheeks "Starflight, no... Starflight..." she sputtered as she approached him he looked at her-or tried to for some extent, his scales turning a cold shade of dark blue.

"Sunny..." his voice coughed his head nudged her.

"Yes?" she replied a lump swelling in her throat.

"tell the others..." he coughed, his blood ran cold his body frozen stiff.

"...No... Starflight, you'll tell them. You'll live. Please don't die... I... I love you..." and it felt as if her heart was freezing with Starflights as frost swirled in the air.

"KILL THEM!" a voice boomed "Icewing KILL them... or I'll kill your family." The voice growled again

Scarlet.

Sunny looked at the Ice wing half expecting it to freeze her or tear it apart with his long talons, but the Ice wings expression was of pity "FINE," Scarlet's voice boomed " I'll do it myself you useless worm."

Scarlet was bigger than Sunny remembered and as she lumbered forward Sunny wanted to hide-but she would never again leave Starflight's side

"Sunny, go..."Starflights voice rasped barely audible

"No." She replied, and as Scarlet lumbered forward Sunny knowing it was over, but Starflight lashed his tail, but it merely nicked Scarlet's claw.

"Ha, is that the best you go..." she was cut short when frost shot through her blood ice springing from various areas of her body "No!" but it was too late when an icicle erupted from her lower Jaw growing at an alarming rate and impaled itself into her head

She fell down, and the ice slowly stopped growing.

"Starflight! We did it!" but as she looked over Starflight wasn't breathing, his body covered in black frost, Sunny cried, tears spilling down her cheeks, "No..." and as she did she thought.

_What would starflight do?_

After pondering this thought maybe to long she came up with a plan, she worried she was to late.

She built up heat in the back of her throat and held never releasing it her blood churned as it heated up heat pouring from her body felt like she had swallowed Peril, but the ice on Starflight started to melt which kept her going.

When Sunny woke up she was back in the rain forest in the healer's hut.

"Sunny?" her ears pricked

"Starflight?!"

"Yes?"

Sunny sat up instantly falling down again when it felt like her lungs exploded

"I have a something for you." Starflight said quietly and handed her a crystal-Ruby shaped as a heart but when Sunny looked closer there was a crack in it filled with Sapphire

" It might be an old peace of animus treasure" his voice confirmed "It is told to have power to heal the ones you love. Keep it as a reminder. Found it in the Nightwing kingdom."

"Oh, Starflight... thank you." trying to sit up but felt something stab into her.

Suddenly Sunny looked at her arms and legs-It looked like most scales were fused together.

"I meant it to heal you..." he said wistfully "but it did not work-probably because it is fake."

Sunny clenched the heart tightly,

_do I love him, or was that desperation?_

_I don't think so... I will not let him down again._

she held out her hand, but it sapped her strength quickly and put it down, Starflight realized this and sat down next to her and squeezed her hand, Sunny felt him slip the Jewel into her hand.

Suddenly the room exploded in violet light and Sunny sat up instinctively her body feeling normal again

"Sunny?" Starflight asked "What just happened?" suddenly he looked around and looked at her, Sunny knew by the furrowing of his brow that he wanted to see what happened

as Sunny looked at him she saw that the scars where fading, and suddenly he blinked, startled. He could see!

Suddenly a shadow, black with images of stars gathered in front of them slowly growing and forming until a shadowy form of a dragon appeared and then their vision flashed and a dark blue dragon with big wings was lying there gasping.


	3. The Dragon of Dreams

**Thank you readers for waiting! here is the new character that made a mysterious appearance in chapter 2! and a twist to surprise you.**

**Remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Nebulous felt cold air around him he coughed he felt if his whole body just inflated.<p>

"Hello?" he heard a voice but he was still too weak to move his head he wanted to lie down his head was spinning, and he was very exhausted. He collapsed.

_where am I? I hope Morrowseer is gone._

_Or we are all doomed._

"Quick, we need to get him in a bed." Clay pointed out; "Hurry."

He pushed his heavy eyes open and looked in bewilderment around him "Where am I, who are you...?" he rasped feeling light-headed. "You're in the rain forest." a voice said "My name is Starflight." for a moment he didn't know who starflight was was; but he couldn't harness these feeling yet, he recognized the name 'Starflight' but he couldn't know, mabye not ever...

Instantly his head shot up; "Starflight?!" his head felt as if it might burst but he forced his eyes on the seven dragons- a Rainwing, a Mudwing, a Seawing, a strange looking Sandwing, mabye?, and three Nightwings.

Later that night they sat in a circle, he sat away from the group, them chatting away and eating on a platform near the healer's hut. Some question, OKAY most questions, directed at him. He frankly ignored them. Not to be rude but he didn't know how to answer most of them, and some he did not know what in the world they were talking about.

_probably because I was gone for so long._

Later that night, after enjoying a refreshing meal of fruits, lizard, and a frog casserole, he flew silently into the night.

He saw Starflight – or he thought it was; sitting on one of many platforms in the beautiful rainforest the chirping of crickets and mellow buzz of cicadas filling the air with the sound of ever-present life.

He touched down near a spot next to the dragon; who flinched, "Wow, three moons!" he said startled "how did you do that so quietly?" Nebulous smiled awkwardly, stretching out his wings, "Starflight right?" the young Nightwing nodded "What's your name?" "Nebulous." He blushed taking a deep breath "When you said in the healer's hut, 'My name is Starflight' something in my body was telling me something. Now I know; I'm your brother."

"Wait..." Clay said, slow on the whole concept of 'brother' "So... you're Starflight's brother... on the mother's side. Right?" "Yes" Nebulous said cooly, more relaxed than the previous night a breeze rustling in the room"Our mother, fell in love, first, with a half Skywing, half Icewing." Fatespeaker, still glowering at Sunny spat "And by random chance Sunny falls for Starflight, and by luck it's true love, and bippity Boppity BOOP you appear!" she stalked out of the room, making Nebulous feel suddenly uncomfortable.

Starflight looked at the floor ashamed Sunny twisting her tail around his "I know how you feel, I just hope she finds someone who loves her..."

Later that night as he was sleeping, memories crept over him choking him the coldness drowning him freezing his lungs his heart turning to lead

"Correct Morowseer!" roared Nyx "You studied well on the animus textbook! School dismissed!"

"Hey Neb!" Morrowseer huffed "_three moons! How do you fly so fast?_ Animus dragons are cool! Wouldn't it be cool to be able to enchant objects, okay NOT cool to lose your soul though..." a wistful look spread over his face "Aww, Morrowseer cheer up! Remember it's my birthday tomorrow!"

_These are my memories: of Morrowseer, before he..._

"Congratulations Nebulous Happy 10th birthday" Morrowseer praised handing him a cloth he fingered it longingly for a moment before handing it to Nebulous he opened it to find a heart shaped ruby "What's this?" he asked "I made it!" Morrowseer said he held up a stone and suddenly with a flash the stone was left – glowing "I am an ANIMUS!" he roared

_*5 years later*_

_then comes his plan... the __prophesy he made up._

"I'm sorry Neb. You can't quite be part of this plan to take over Prryia." Morrowseer said coldly "But, you promised!" Nebulous objeced "Maybe sometime while I am long gone you can come back." he smiled coldly sudden as lightning the heart jade exploded in violet light, his scales felt as he was being torn from his body his insides churning he let out a primal scream before disappearing

He woke up startled

He looked at the sky the moon's staring down at him as cold as Morrowseer's gaze his heart turning cold, but his scales turning as hot as the sun.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Glory shouted her scales black and cold; Morrowseer's sporting colours. he shifted his claws "I don't know. I was lying and suddenly the platform around me combusted!" she still glared at him "You burned some of the forest down." "But... I didn't do it! I could be framed maybe a Nightwing or..." he heard a breath on his shoulder "I'm sorry to interrupt but, I was there when the grove was burned, it started at the bottom up-he was lying on a platform way up above ground." Starflight hastily implied to which Glory considered and then said "try telling that to the Rainwings. I'm sorry but for your safety you have to go."

As Nebulous was about to fly out of the door into the vast lands beyond Sunny approached "Try taking refuge in the desert, find the Scorpion den." and as he flapped off fatespeaker flew up to him "good luck, Nebulous" and his heart shattered having to leave these friendly dragonets-even if they sent him away.

As he flew into the desert he felt an ominous wind blow, whistling, and turning his blood to ice. The howling continued, and so he flew to the ground landing softly, and spotted a village – Scorpion den.

Scorpion den was once a village full of cutthroats and assassins.

As he entered there where no dragons,then previously, The silence was of death,and as he wandered through the barren streets,he noticed there was no life, he spotted a small disheveled, but sturdy, abandoned house.

As he peered inside, the howling everywhere, caused him to pale, he heard a whisper and as he turned the corner he saw a dragon his scales black his eyes full of malice his teeth sharp as daggers, Morrowseer, and beside him the air twisted sucking up a micro burst of air and Blister was standing there.


	4. To Mend a Torn Heart

**Thank you for waiting, I know that the wait was maybe to long, but here it is! Thank you readers for your reviews and any ideas for the next chapter are welcome. (That does not mean they will be in the next chapter.) anyways REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>As Fatespeaker laid in her bed of leaves a cool breeze brushed through her scales, causing her to shiver, the sky full of stars, but no one to share them with, the jungle bustling with life, but seeming empty.<p>

A lump formed in her throat, and her eyes stung against the icy storm that seemed to swallow her, and her head spun her eyes staring listless at the forest beneath her.

_This must be what it's like to have your heart broken._

She tired quickly and slipped into sleep.

_If these were memories this is how they would start. When I was a baby..._

Fatespeaker felt a burning sensation licking along her back, she heard muffled voices shouting around her, a dark shadow reached out and pulled her out of the flames licking along her back, she wailed, but in the dream nothing came out in the dream.

"Hey fatespeaker, having any more prophesies?" Squid, a chubby Seawing nagged, "Like, if we were to play Hide and Go Seek that you would find me in the caves?" the group laughed and walked away shouting other rude comments at her  
>"But I thought we were friends." She sighed, looking forlornly down at her talons.<p>

As she wandered through the Nightwing kingdom heard footsteps, "Come on, Starflight, what is taking you so long!" a voice growled, and another voice replied  
>"It's just so amazing, what I've been wondering about for years..." as she turned the corner she saw him, in the dream she ran up to him, exited, but now she thought differently, bitterly, about him.<p>

Even in sleep she swore she was crying, she was running, flying, crashing into walls, voices calling after her, nagging her. The darkness came like a wave smashing over her, pulling her under, and out into the deep.

She stood, looking over a cliff, and all of Pryyia under her talons, she saw the rainforest, all shining with beauty its magnificence beyond compare, and vibrant colours showing among the leaves, rivers shooting through the brilliant green picture of it made her feel small and insignificant. To her right, was a huge gold-pale desert stretched out, it's vastness of an ocean, and settlements strewn across it's shining planes, again making her feel weak. She tried to make out the pale kingdom of ice, it's mysteries hidden among it's overlapping frost covered planes, the castle appearing small from such distance, was still as cold, and cruel as if it were looming over her, it's icy spires were shooting in the air like spears. In front of the desert was a massive marsh is bogs were filled with mud trees poked around ponds and pits looking, according to Fatespeaker, almost like the polar opposite of the rainforest, instead of green trees and smashing waterfalls and streams, the marsh was very flat, it had as much trees as the rainforest streams and rivers its churning mud pits and oozy lands made her insides churn. Across the marsh was an ocean that kept on going seeming to have no end, its impressively high waves seemed to raor so loud she could almost hear it, she imagined herself standing on the beach with Starflight the ocean breeze drifting across the plains and the saltiness in the air... she leaped off of the cliff soaring rapidly for the beach, hoping to seek relaxation from the cold air that seemed to choke the warmth of her there.

"Hey Fatespeaker!" she heard Starflight's voice she looked over and saw a Nightwing dragonet with it's face buried in a scroll.

"Starflight!" she cried and the Nightwing looked over at her, "Race you to the beach" she giggled narrowing her body to claim more speed, but Starflight zoomed after her twisting his body and flapping darting past her, and as the beach rapidly approached she extended her claws, bracing for impact and winning a race, a dark wing soared right over her head and landed in the ocean.

"I win!" Starflight cried, and Fatespeaker laughed "Only by a few seconds!" as she landed in the ocean and as a few seconds past, the salty spray splashing through the air, she felt her broken heard slowly mend back together. She and Starflight flapped around spraying each other with brine and laughing, she saw a golden figure flying towards them, before the young dragonet landed on the beach she knew who it was, Sunny, Fatespeaker wanted to hate her, but Sunny was always to nice.

"Sunny!" she heard Starflight cry flapping, dragging, himself to shore, and approached Sunny smiling and looked at Fatespeaker like 'Come on,' he seemed to say, but Fatespeaker wanted to play in the surf.

Grudgingly she gave up the staring contest and walked back on to the beach, the sand sliding through her talons she wanted to cry, to yell at Starflight, for stealing her heart and rejecting her, or at Sunny, but they were to nice, she just trudged along, defeated, as they lifted up into the sky, they soared toward they bitter cliffs and she didn't want to follow, but she did, and she never knew why, as they landed on the cliff peak, with Prryia under her talons the cold air rushing around her, she noticed that Starflight was not with them, but she was sure she had left with him... she looked over at Sunny who looked back at her.

"Sunny we need to talk," she said and as she did so Fatespeaker noticed a small gem glinting in her talons, a dreamvisitor.

"What do you need to talk about?" she growled in a harsh voice, "You took away the last thing I'll ever love!"

"Yes..." she said bitterly "I am sorry that I finally realized that I loved Starflight too, and I would like to know why you hold on to Starflight so tight, like this dream" she waved her talons at the space around them, Fatespeaker looked at Sunny angrily.

"Why should I tell you?" she spat.

"You don't have to, Fatespeaker, but it may help us, for the better!" Sunny said, and as Fatespeaker looked into Sunny's eyes she noticed that she wanted to help her.

"I was told that my parents abandoned me." She blurted, then she kept pouring out, keeping all the secrets contained for so long hurt "at the Talons of Peace, they told me they abandoned me in an old cave on Jade mountain, where a Nightwing with the Talons found me." Sunny seemed to shift slightly at that comment, "and I was brought to the Talons camp where I was put in an incubator, they feared I might freeze in the egg, and I ended up hatching to early, in the incubator, which might explain why I have vague memories of fire when I was born," she added, tears showing at the corners of her eyes. "I was an orphan, and nobody wanted me, but one day a nice Mudwing took me in, cared for me, unlike everybody else I knew, but one day he got very sick, and shortly after, he died." Fatespeaker felt like bawling but tried to contain the sadness that weighed her down. "After he died, I was brought back to the Talons and raised there with four other dragonets. They told me I was the dragonet of destiny. Shortly after I started having dreams of a dragon named Bigtoes, who ended up being Starflight, he was one of the few dragons who actually saw me for who I am." By then she was bawling and Sunny walked up to her and said.

"We care for you Fatespeaker." She said, suddenly Fatespeaker heard noise around them and she woke up, slowly opening an eye, the dream and Sunny swirling away as the rain forest exploded in vibrant light into her vision. Fatespeaker looked over at Sunny who was cropped against the wall of the tree house slowly she stirred and groggily sat up her eyes opened and seeing Fatespeaker she cracked into a smile, Fatespeaker looked outside and saw the commotion all the Rainwings and Nightwings were darting around, again the rain forest was bustling with life, and Fatespeaker felt her heart lift into the on what was like Wings of Fire!


	5. A Mystery Untold

**Here it is, thanks for waiting, it is rather short, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Umm... Thank you for what has been a great first story, and lets hope I hurry up with any more chapters, so yeah... enjoy and REVIEW!**

**(Oh, and when they talk they use aquatic, just so you know)**

**(later I will add more describing about the Seawing palace, but I wanted you to not have to wait as long.)**

* * *

><p>The sticky air was always unusually sweet, and the poor vine dangling in front of her nose suffered an extreme dose of wrath as Tsunami bit down against it tearing it to tiny parts that now lied sadly on the jungle floor. Tsunami looked up at the, giggling, silly, class of Rainwings that now approached her, why couldn't she do something else; maybe take a relaxing break in the surf? Day after day night after night it felt like this Seawing princess would do nothing but fight, train, eat, sleep. Her tail swished weakly against the ground, little eddies sprinkled outward picking up leaves as they spiralled away.<p>

Later that night as they sat around a dwindling fire, she looked around, and saw a few faces illuminated in the fire light. Clay's face sat next to a steaming dragon with coppery scales, Peril. Peril, after Queen Scarlet died had taken over the kingdom of the sky, but it was tiring and Peril really wanted to stay with the dragonets. Two other faces sat away from the rest of the group, Sunny and Fatespeaker, probably discussing what could have happened to Starflight. After Starflight's disappearance, the group spent hours looking for him, tearing up the forest, but to no avail. Strange things were happening throughout the whole rainforest, it was like a puzzle, but none of the pieces fit together. As the night swallowed up any light, and the fire sizzled out, Tsunami flung a few logs at the fire, and Peril spat out a pure red fireball, suddenly the fire exploded in heat for a moment, before simmering back to a comfortable temperature.

"Sorry." Peril said, "I must have overheated, all the tension in this place, I might prefer running the kingdom." She explained. Tsunami looked over at glory her scales where a purple-orange, with a bit of emerald stamping around under her scales, her face was puzzled, and her eyes where downcast, Deathbringer snuggled on her lap, her hand caressed his horns, Glory looked over at her.

"Do you know where the Nightwings are disappearing off to?" then she shook her head, "Of course you don't. None of us do." She said, and then she dropped her voice until it was barley audible, "Where is Starflight when you need him?" Tsunami walked away from the group to cry. If Glory saw her cry, she'd be sentenced to a lifetime of scorn. As she walked back to the group hoping that Glory wouldn't notice her puffy eyes.

"I don't know why the Nightwings are disappearing." Glory muttered in wonder. Suddenly Moonwatcher's head poked out from the brush, Moon more commonly known as. Moon was a dragonet slightly younger than the Dragonets of Destiny, but very smart.

"Something is happening at the Kingdom of the Sea." She informed handing Tsunami a scroll, with a letter from her way-to-protective-and-likes-to-tie-up-her-kids mother with a lot of screams and how-are-yous Tsunami finished reading and flapped away to the Kingdom of the Sea

Eventually she arrived, surprised at not being followed, which then she realized was her fault, since she didn't show the letter to anyone else; they didn't know how much risk was in going alone.

After a talk with queen Coral (Tsunami got a scroll on aquatic and practiced in the rain forest) and a few botched attempts to have the guards sneak up on her with a leash, they flew to the ruins of the Summer Palace. After a while as Tsunami flew through the air she spotted the Summer Palace, except it was tree miles away, instead if a quarter of one. The lime bricks and rubble where now and eerie crimson, the shadows cast by the remaining spires where a Nightwing-scale black; blacker than night a dark army swarmed in the isle and a pretty Sandwing stood next to, in the centre of the ruins with the crimson bricks swirling around him, was Morrowseer. Tsunami gasped and under her breath muttered;

"That's not possible." Morrowseer did not look up, but suddenly an explosion of stone flew out, Tsunami dodged, but the guard next to her was not so lucky. They darted away back to the palace, luckily not followed. As she reached the palace the soothing water refreshed her tired weary wings, they talked about what just happened, and apparently no one knew more than she did, but things began to fall into place like where the Nightwings are going, but why? And where Starflight was, was still a mystery.

As she wandered around the palace gathering things so she can return a familiar face popped around the corner.

"Riptide!" Tsunami flashed jubilantly "Why are you here? And why hasn't mom killed you yet?"

"Don't know, maybe because she never saw me yet..." he glowed guiltily.

"Oh, you pathetic outlaw, when will you stop running from or to me?" she replied with her scales playfully, to which Riptide pretended to be even more pathetic, his sorry little outlaws claws dangled helplessly by his side. Tsunami stirred his hand to life and held it her eyes looking into his for a moment, then suddenly leaned in and pecked his cheek.

"I did not do that." She flashed hastily, to defend her reputation.

"Umm... no you didn't" Riptide shined, but his cheeks flushed and smiled, rather glowingly at her. Tsunami just sighed and straitened up.

"Do you want to come back to the rain forest with me?" she shined her wings now flourished.

"Yeah!" he replied (with his scales) a bit too enthusiastically, to which he received a playful swat; "Yeah, I mean Sure..." he amended in a melodramatic voice, which impersonated a dopy slug.

Later that day, they packed there packs and swam through the palace the murky waters lazily brushed past them, occasionally a small current would burst through a long hall or they would be hit by a passing Seawing, but eventually they made it to the walls, where they planned to take off. They agreed to stay a night with Coral, and so they left the packs in a room, hoping they wouldn't be misplaced. As they went to the dining room a few Seawings with trays walked around briskly, and sometimes another Seawing would pluck something off the tray and plop it in his mouth. Coral inspected the room and her eyes scanned across the room nodding at Tsunami, but when her eyes passed Riptide she flew out of the seat and chased him, Tsunami followed puzzled, but realized; _oops, I forgot that mom hates Riptide!_

And the chase led around the palace, eventually Tsunami caught Coral and tried to convince her Riptide was not like his father. Eventually she calmed down and let Riptide eat with them - once.

The night passed and eventually she drifted to sleep, which was dreamless.

The next day they launched off of the palace walls, the wind whistling, the ocean blue Seawing, with her comrade, where about to solve the unsolvable puzzle, and save Starflight.


	6. Evil Lurks Below

**Wow, I am sooo sorry for the short chapter guys... but this is part one (but the next chapter is not about Glory... Deathbringer!) I know it was a long wait, so you guys expect a longer chapter; but instead you get a drabble! I apologize, but I had to make the deadline, and I was pretty distracted lately; like working on a science fair.**

**Also I will admit I am getting quite bored of this... so I need as much support as I can!**

**So REVIEW! **

**P.S. this chapter is sort of a break, where we fly into a clearing – for explanation mostly, plus the climax has been a bit of a stretch. If you know what I mean; TRANSITION! (Wow that sounds like a song from 'fiddler on the roof'!) Sorry for the rocky starting chapters they were just sort of like chunky clay: hard to mold.**

* * *

><p>The darkness loomed over her, and as Tsunami told them her bizarre story, Glory laughed at her unbelievingly, so did everyone else. They tried to discuss where Starflight was again, but no one knew. The darkness that hovered over them before was still there. And Glory couldn't think of anything else. A jolt of movement caught Glory`s eye, she flew over to inspect it, but is flew away before it got close. As she chased it through the forest, she caught glints of pale scales. The jungle grew thicker and thicker every meter she flew until she crashed into a tree. She felt a searing pain jab through her face and body as a trickle of blood sloshed down the side of her pain-stricken face. The migraine lasted only a few minutes, but the pain jabbed through her eyes nose and mouth. Her vision was blurred and she fought tears. She realized the cartilage in her nose must have busted. Glory knew she might be able to find the watcher later, but not now. The pain was so intense she almost fainted when she flapped her wings; she tried a whistle for doctor Rainwings, but failed, since her windpipe didn't work properly. Glory just tried to wait till help arrived, but to her surprise, and relief Deathbringer arrived in a moment.<p>

_Of course, because his is mister loyal queen bodyguard, _she thought as she was lifted into the air by summoned Rainwings (By Deathbringer; of course.)

After a few days the cartilage healed. But where Starflight was, was a mystery. And Tsunami was still convinced that her story was real; not a silly nightmare. The rain forest prospered, but underneath the brilliant colours, and the wild buzz and the moist air that pervaded the forest like densely soaked shreds of cobwebs. There was a sinister undertone, something horrible was going to happen, Glory almost believed Tsunami's story to be true. But there was no evidence, and Glory would be held responsible. Glory remembered the Nightwing that happened across them. Nebulous, Glory knew that dragon wouldn't start the fire; someone must have set him up.

* * *

><p><strong>End of 'Evil Lurks Below' Part: 1<strong>


	7. Contest!

**Contest! :)**

**Guess what? we are going to have a contest! (of course you already guessed that)**

**What is the contest going to be:**

** - Who can come up with the best new character.**

** - Who can come up with the coolest animus treasure.**

** - Who can come up with the coolest new tribe.**

**Please contact me via Private Message. If you don't have Private Message (if you are a guest) please contact via review. (why I want Private Messages: people can copy your ideas otherwise)**

** So, I hope you are all exited!**

**(contest ends March 17th)**

_**Oh, and please check my poll on my profile**_

**That's all for now;**

**Nebulous the Nightwing.**


End file.
